


Soulmate on Four Paws

by ShyPangolin



Category: Aromantic - Fandom
Genre: Aromantic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyPangolin/pseuds/ShyPangolin
Summary: Everyone in this universe has a soulmate except for the Reader so they have decided to adopt a dog instead.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I've never been in an actual animal shelter so I may have written something odd :I

_(Y/N) = your (or your OC’s) first name, (Y/L/N) = your last name_

_(F/N) = friend’s name_

_(D/N) = dog’s name_

You stared at your plain, blank wrist in deep thought. There was no sign of ink like on everyone else’s wrist.

You recalled years back when you were in elementary school. One of your old friends had just gotten her tattoo and the teacher had decided it was time to talk about soulmates. Around puberty, everyone (some of us earlier than others) would get a tattoo on their wrist while sleeping. The tattoo tells the first words your soulmate will say to you when you meet them. Your friend questioned why was her tattoo stronger than the teacher’s who explained that it had faded a little when she had found her husband. Later that day you and your old friend had already imagined a ton of situations where anyone would say: “ _Watch out, Pretty Eyes!_ ”

You heard someone walk behind you and you quickly put your sleeve down.

“Chill, (Y/N), it’s just me,” (F/N) said and sat beside you. You smiled to greet her and were just about to complain how lonely your free period had been when she suddenly opened her mouth:

“Still nothing?”

“Excuse me?”

“On your wrist. Is it still empty?” She pointed at her own “ _It smells like rotten fish_.” while saying so. You smiled and answered:

“Still nothing. You seem to wait for it more than I do.” Your friend puffed her cheeks:

“Well, you’re the only one I know that doesn’t have their tattoo yet. We’re in college, (Y/N). It’s supposed to happen before that.”

“Maybe I just don’t have one.”

“Maybe your soulmate is dead already.”

“Seriously, (F/N)?” You saw it again, the pity in her eyes. You talked again: “Do you know what’s ‘aromantic’?”

(F/N) shook her head:

“No, what’s that?”

“It means one cannot experience romantic attraction. Soulmates are about romantic attraction, right?” you explained. (F/N) was getting a hang of it:

“And you believe you don’t have a tattoo because you’re aromantic?”

“Yeah, I found this tumblr post and it was so accurate -- “

“(Y/N), don’t label yourself. You might be just a late bloomer. The tattoo will appear,” (F/N) was sure of it. You on the other hand looked at her disapprovingly. For a moment there you had thought that she would understand. The last thing you said before heading to the next lecture was:

“I’m not the only one.”

“What?”

“There are others without a tattoo. I’m not alone.”

ooo

It was late in the evening and you had just finished your notes on English when you received a text from your mom.

[Hey, (Y/N) <3 Do you have time to eat dinner with me tomorrow?]

[Sorry. I’m going to the shelter to get a dog, remember?]

[Oh, right! See you on the weekend then. I hope you won’t adopt twenty puppies instead of one ;)]

[Don't worry, I'll only adopt fifteen :)]


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never been in an actual animal shelter so I may have written something odd :I

Of course, you didn’t catch sleep until 3am and slept past your alarm. You hurried through your morning routine and were brushing your hair when you saw it. You screamed and the brush dropper from your hand to the floor. You examined your wrist and some actual tears began to drop from your eyes. Just when you had found out that you weren’t broken and that there were others like you, your tattoo had decided to show up and ruin everything. It didn’t even make sense, it was just blurry and messy and there were no actual words. Like someone had tried to sweep it off. You tried to wash and rub it but it held still on your wrist.

You managed to arrive at your college for the second lecture. It went by in a haze. You kept glancing at your wrist and the ugly mess on it. Finally it was time for lunch and you showed up to your group of friends.

“Hey, (Y/N)! We were just talking about dogs. You’re going to get one today, aren’t you?” one of them asked.

“Yeah, I am,” you said quietly and sat down, staring out of the window. You seriously couldn’t be at your best right now. You hoped the shelter would give you a permission to adopt even if you looked like on verge of exploding into tears. You saw (F/N)’s hand shaking in front of your nose:

“(Y/N), are you okay? I thought you were excited about getting a dog.”

“I am.”

“You don’t look like it.”

“I have a resting bitch face, get over it.”

“No, something is wrong,” (F/N) huffed and dragged you further from your other friends. She started:

“Look, I’m sorry if I upset you yesterday-“

“It’s not you, (F/N),” you said and slowly rolled up your sleeve. (F/N) stared at it. She didn’t say anything at first. Then a little smile appeared on her face:

“Finally. What does it say?” You shrugged:

“I have no idea. I guess it wasn’t supposed to happen to me and someone accidentally spilled some ink. Seriously, I had no desire to get a soulmate at all, I still haven’t.”

ooo

You were finally here, at the shelter’s door waiting for someone to open it. A person much taller than you appeared and smiled wholeheartedly:

“Hello, do you have an appointment?”

“Hi, yes, actually. I’m (Y/N) (Y/L/N).” The person smiled wider:

“Ah, yes. Please come in.” You had taken their suitability test before coming and told them you didn’t look for a young dog since it was your first time keeping a pet all on your own. Since the dog’s appearance didn’t matter to you, you hadn’t decided which one you’d take. The person took you further into the building and told you they had gathered six dogs that could suit you best, you just had to choose. You looked at the first two ones. They were a bit reserved and you heard the other one had bad hips. The other was seemingly terrified at seeing you and you felt bad for it. The next two were a little too energetic for you, although the black one was very beautiful. It had already teared it’s blanket in million pieces.

You examined the fifth a bit longer. It was bigger than the others and it wagged its tail. You asked if you could try to walk it. At first it was going quite well and you began to like this one. Suddenly it heard dogs barking somewhere in the building and it started howling and running around the tiny hall. The tall person took it from you and apologized; they told you it hadn’t done this in a long time.

You took a deep breath and moved to the last dog. It sat in the middle of its fencing and looked at you. Your breath hitched and you looked right into its light eyes. It stood up and greeted you with a funny growling noise. It wasn’t angry though. Suddenly you felt something warm on your wrist. You rolled your sleeve up and looked at your tattoo in disbelief. The mess was glowing a little until it changed into a more faded shade. The tall person said:

“It’s been here for three months and likes to talk a lot. It doesn’t know how to bark properly. The only downside I can tell is its high age.” You nodded and let the dog smell your hand. It lifted its tail and wagged it furiously. You smiled and greeted it saying:

“Would you like to become my best friend?” You could swear the dog’s eyes got bigger. You smiled to it and told the person that this is the one. You had to leave the dog for a while to sign some papers and receive guidelines. When you got out of the office the dog was waiting for you on the door. The tall person gave its leash to you, smiled for a good bye and patted the dog’s head:

“Listen, buddy. I have a feeling this is the last time you leave this shelter.” You thanked them and left the shelter with your soulmate by your side.

 

~Epilogue:

Your mom laughed when (D/N) put its paw on her knee asking for a treat. You called for (D/N) and it ran to you. It poked your wrist with its nose, something it did ever so often. You believed it wanted to remind you that you two were soulmates.

“Yes, (D/N), I know. I know.” Your mom smiled and opened her mouth:

“Finally I get to meet my first grandchild.” You lifted your gaze and looked at her questioningly. She pointed her finger at (D/N) and you both laughed. Then you came to a realization:

“Wait, the first?”

“Yes. There’s still those other fourteen dogs coming, right?”


End file.
